Of Cures and Consequences
by Sasusc
Summary: Merlin uses his magic to cure the sick. Set before Season 4
1. Chapter 1

Title: Of Cures and Consequences

Author: Sasusc

Fandom: Merlin

Characters: Merlin, Gaius, Arthur

Words: 1219

Summary: Merlin uses his magic to cure the sick. Set before Season 4 (Part 1/2)

Series: 365 Days of Drabbles, Day Four

* * *

Magic and choices, Merlin discovered, could do a many of great things big and small but there was always a price whether it he noticed it or not. As a child he hadn't known about the consequences and probably couldn't fully understand what it meant. As an adult he could weigh those consequences more carefully and try his utmost best to comprehend the consequences of using his magic or the choices he made.

He couldn't deny that he hadn't known about the consequences, or that the choices he made would lead him down this path. He had weighed those as best as he could at the start and knew the outcome by far outweighed the consequences.

It had started off innocently enough. He just wanted to help. Gaius and Arthur were both worried and at their limits with their helpfulness. They couldn't do or give any more to the people. The sickness had infected too many too fast. It had swept through Camelot in the matter of weeks.

Gaius had informed him that it was impossible for magic to be behind this sickness-that there was no magical cure to find for those infected. Merlin went along with it in the beginning, believing Gaius was wiser and would have known for sure if magic was involved. As Gaius was exhausting himself with helping patient after patient and being able to do nothing to help them, Merlin started to observe the sickness around him. Arthur had already released him from his duty at his side so that he could be more of a help to the old physician.

He easily picked up the pattern of the sickness. Gaius had reached the same conclusion as he did except it took him slightly longer. Merlin couldn't fault him for that. He had been busy trying to figure out the best concoction to alleviate his patients' symptoms. It didn't help that different age groups responded differently to his mixtures… A potion that helped a child would cause an adult to worsen.

Gaius had sent him alone to a home to hand out his newest batch of potions. They family consisted of a father, a mother, and their two sons ages eight and five. They were in various stages of the sickness in what Gaius and several other healers had described as phrases one and two. The children were luckily still in phrase one which meant they had a cough and a few red spots. The parents were in phrase two which meant they had a cough, a sore throat, lots of itchy red spots, and were well on their way to not eating. And it was there as he was taking care of them that he could no longer deny the traces of magic that he felt.

He wasn't sure what he did, but he closed his eyes briefly and felt a shift in the air as his magic pushed. It took a few minutes to adjust to his new vision. There were small traces of colors swirling around the family-yellow around the children and blue around the adults. Magic. He knew he was seeing magic. He had to briefly thank Uther for outlawing magic. It made it that much easier to see the magic in the sick. As he went house to house, he saw the magic swelling in the people. He caught a few harmless magical charms and items and a few times discovered someone with magic.

Merlin came upon the fifth person that could use magic when it dawn on him that not a single magic user was sick. The sickness was targeting those without magic. The realization had him running back to Gaius with his theory. Gaius was reluctant to believe him and told him that even if it was true, he could hardly tell that to the king.

Nothing in his magical book could help him figure out exactly what the sickness was nor how to cure it. Merlin took to experimenting…something Gaius had forbidden him to do. Within a week he discovered that he could draw out the magic in the patient. The first time he did this he saw the magic pour out of the patient then hovered around the person before falling back into him. His second attempt had the magic finding a different victim which almost killed its newest host. The magic had to be contained when he released it from a body or else it would find a new body to infect. He tried objects and crystals to shove the magic into. Crystals worked the best, but he didn't have access to many. Various objects proved to be useless. Most shattered or melted under the force of holding onto the magic. The patients who he had successfully transferred the magic sickness into crystals started to response rapidly to Gaius's potions and started to recover.

When he ran out of crystals to store the magic in, he did the only thing he could think to do. He drew the magic into himself. He knew he could contain the magic sickness in his body, trapping it in his own magic. At first his magic was able to extinguish the sickness, but with each new patient he saw and the more magic he took from them the harder it was to fight it. He didn't let Gaius know exactly what he was doing. He knew that Gaius would make him stop. But how could he? He was curing Camelot a little at a time. There was once or twice that he thought Gaius would ask but he would keep his mouth shut and continue working on his potions.

Two weeks into curing the people, Merlin's body started showing signs of physical strain. He found a spell to hide it from everyone. He had to renew the spell every day and every day it got harder and harder to maintain the lie. He nearly collapsed when he reached the last patient. Gaius was at his side and forced him to sit down, reminding him that he needed to take it easy.

"It's gone," he whispered. "All of it."

Gaius had nodded to that. He understood that Merlin had been doing something magical to help cure the people even if he didn't know exactly what he had done. If he had known, he would have forced Merlin to stop. No one could take in that much without some sort of harm…usually death. But he couldn't see past the spell Merlin had been using and thus hadn't realized the danger his young apprentice was in.

So when Gaius had informed the king that the sickness had ran its course and it was merely waiting for people to finish healing, Merlin was given a day to rest before returning to Arthur's side. He lasted two days before succumbed to the sickness.

He had just delivered Arthur his breakfast when he felt his mask slipping. Arthur looked up in alarm when Merlin started hissing in pain and had dropped down onto his knees.

"Merlin? Merlin!" he shouted as his friend toppled over.

"Art'r," he croaked out when Arthur reached his side. "Gaius. S'ry."

"What's wrong?"

Merlin panted on the floor. "Took it all. Need time to fight it," he mentioned to get out before falling unconscious into a healing slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Of Cures and Consequences

Author: Sasusc

Fandom: Merlin

Characters: Arthur, Merlin

Words: 1158

Summary: Merlin uses his magic to cure the sick. Set before Season 4 (Part 2/3)

Series: 365 Days of Drabbles, Day Five

* * *

Magic and consequences, Arthur soon discovered, could do many a great things both big and small and that he had no control over either. Frustrating as it was, he understood that there was some things that were out of his hands. As the prince and future king he was made aware of this fact early on. He couldn't control magic users from attacking his kingdom nor could he control the results of those attacks. All he could do was serve and protect all those that needed it.

So when Gaius had informed him that Merlin had succumbed to the sickness that had held Camelot for the last three months or so it had come as a shock for it seemed quite recently that Merlin had told him in a voice too full of smugness that he was immune to the sickness. He had inquired if he should be worry about finding a new manservant, and Merlin in all his smugness had the indecency to say that he thought it was sweet that his prince was worried about his health...as if _that_ was the case. No, he had been more concerned about whether he needed to put in the effort to train a new servant when he knew there was more important things he had to do…like ensure the health of his cooking staff and finding out if the cook had recovered enough to return to work. Merlin had laughed at him when he mentioned that and, of course, had to make another comment about his perfectly healthy weight-which was not fat!

And he had not panicked when Merlin had swoon quite dramatically at his feet and shouted for the guards to bring Gaius to his chambers no matter what Guinevere might have said later to Merlin. Gaius had checked over Merlin, clucking like an old hen when he merely told Arthur that Merlin must have exhausted himself taking care of the sick.

Arthur was forced to believe the old physician the first day. Towards the end of the second day when Merlin refused to wake up, Arthur discovered a few red spots dotting Merlin's too pale skin. He had set Merlin in the servant's room connecting to his own bedroom-the room that Merlin should have moved into long ago except somehow Merlin had wrangled him into agreeing that staying with Gaius was the best for all of them-and so it was as he was undressing himself (and doing a great job all on his own) that he thought he might have heard a noise coming from Merlin's room. Really, that was his _only_ reason for entering Merlin's room and nothing more. Gaius confirmed the spots were similar to the others and shoved a few potions down his apprentice's throat. The third day, Merlin was spot-free but he was burning with a fever. That, he knew, was not part of the usual symptoms of the sickness. Gaius and Guinevere spent the next two days trying to keep his manservant cool. On the fifth day Guinevere came to him with a smile filled with relief and happiness. Merlin's fever broke. He had smiled at her and went to double check that Merlin's fever had, in fact, actually broken.

The sixth day changed his view of the world-or more importantly, his view on his most trusted servant (and his best friend to which he would only admit to on his deathbed…or Merlin's). He had found himself wondering into Merlin's room that night once again. If asked, he would once again claim that he heard some kind of noise within the room and felt duty-bound to check. After all, he wasn't about to let any harm come to Merlin while he was helpless.

He did not let out a girly scream when he found Merlin sitting straight up in bed. Princes never let out girly screams at anything.

"Merlin!" he exclaimed.

Merlin slowly turned his head and stared blindly at him. His eyes were burning gold. Arthur's first thought was that Merlin was under an enchantment. The soft words slipping between his friend's lips were in the language he had only heard sorcerers speak. His second thought was wondering why a sorcerer would even attempt to enchant Merlin. His third and fourth thoughts were spent trying to figure out how a sorcerer was able to breach the castle. And his fifth thought briefly pondered if Merlin would be well enough in a couple days to take a much needed hunting trip. Thought six reminded him that for Merlin to become un-enchanted and able to go on a hunting trip, Arthur needed to defeat the sorcerer first.

He ran back to his room, grabbed up his sword, and came back to Merlin ready to slay the sorcerer enchanting Merlin. This time Merlin was standing beside the window.

"Merlin," he whispered harshly.

"Arthur," Merlin commanded in a voice that was both familiar and strange. Merlin turned smartly on his heel in a move that Arthur couldn't help but admire. He locked his arms neatly behind his back and took a step closer. "Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King. How fare ye?"

"Merlin?"

"My lord," he said bowing. A flash of golden eyes and the candles in the room lit themselves. "As young as you ever looked, sire, but you still have some growing up to do."

Arthur frowned and tightened his hands around his sword. "What have you done with my manservant?"

The Merlin impostor laughed. "It's been ages since I've heard you call me that. And I do mean ages." He smirked. "I haven't much time here, and as it is, I have too much time to spare."

That didn't make much sense to him and he admitted much to him.

"Ah, yes. Well, you always hated when I talk in riddles but I'm so fond of them. I so enjoy your looks of confusion." He erupted into a coughing fit and ruined the whole wise image he was portraying. "Times ending. I only came as I felt myself in distress, but I feel like I should impart some kind of wisdom down to you Young Pendragon." He cleared his throat, stood up straighter, and puffed out his chest. "Beware of the pebble in your path for even the smallest stone can bring a prince to his knees."

"What does that mean?"

"That you should trend carefully where you walk, sire. We shall meet again and again and nevermore."

Merlin's body let out a gasped as he dropped to the floor. Arthur ran to him, finding him once again unconscious in his arms. It was becoming a bad habit of Merlin's. He shouted for the guards and had them search the castle for the intruder. There were consequences to using magic, and Arthur intended to be the one dealing them out to this sorcerer. Whoever this sorcerer was, they had targeted the Prince's manservant and they would pay.

* * *

AN: This story has the mind of its own and getting bigger and more complicated each day. There will be at least one more part to this...possibly more.

And to natcel: I actual abhor short stories and quite frequently only browse stories over 5000 words unless I'm desperate for a new story (and even then I hardly click on stories under 1000). And so it's a little funny that my first three drabbles were just under 500 words, and I'm okay with that (mostly). I made a New Year's resolution that I would write something every day and thus my 365 Days of Drabbles Series. I quite sad that last year I barely found time to write anything and half of that was because I never made time to do so. This year I vow to find it. Hopefully between two full time jobs my daily drabbles will gradually grow larger as the year passes but I can't guarantee it. Actually the shortness has given me freedom to write the plot bunnies that continually plague me without worrying too much about the details and the back-stories and just let me play. I'm glad you're enjoying my stories.

Also thank you for all the lovely reviews and favorites and whatnots. They help keep this writer going.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Of Cures and Consequences

Author: Sasusc

Fandom: Merlin

Characters: Arthur, Merlin

Words: 1072

Summary: Merlin uses his magic to cure the sick. Set before Season 4 (Part 3/?)

Series: 365 Days of Drabbles, Day Six

* * *

Princes and Warlocks, they discovered together, sometimes have troubled revealing things to each other. Mainly that was because this particular prince never had any chances to reveal anything to a warlock-at least that is what he thought. The warlock, on the other hand, had many opportunities to reveal his secrets to the prince but time and fear and heartache swelled larger in his heart and held captive the words. The warlock was right to fear revealing his secrets no matter when he chose to do so…for if he chose the beginning, their friendship would never have been born and they both would have died long ago, but because time gave them the chance to care for each other, revealing the secrets could only bring them heartache and betrayal.

Four days passed since Merlin had briefly woken up. Gaius assured his prince that Merlin was on the mend. There were no signs of sickness and time would tell if the sorcerer had affected Merlin's health for the worst. Arthur was resting in a chair next to Merlin's bed with his feet propped up and his arms folded across his chest.

The sorcerer had eluded them. There was no traces of how or where or even why the sorcerer breached Camelot's walls. It was as if there hadn't been a sorcerer at all. After all this time he found himself doubting what he saw. Maybe it had all been a figment of his imagination…a dream that felt too real. His father was thinking it was so.

"How long have you been there?" Merlin whispered, his voice cracking with misused.

"Merlin!" His legs crashed to the floor as he leaned forward. "You're awake!"

He licked his dry lips. "What's going on?"

"You've been sick. Guinevere's been very worried. As well as Gaius."

Merlin smiled. That was Arthur's code for: I've been worried. He shifted in bed and propped himself up against the headboard. "I feel fine. Better than ever… My throat's a little dry."

Arthur glanced guiltily towards the night stand. "Guinevere has been keeping a glass of water nearby in case you woke up."

"That's great."

"But I figured you didn't need it. And I was thirsty. I should… I should probably go get Gaius."

"Wait," Merlin spoke. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Ten days." Arthur was hesitating to mention it, but he figured someone probably would say something. "Four days ago…you were…possessed by a sorcerer."

Merlin frowned. "What?"

Arthur ran a hand through his hair. "He took over your body and spoke some nonsense."

"What did I-he say?"

The stood up and waved his hand. "It was nothing, Merlin."

Merlin didn't think so, but he held his tongue as the prince left him alone. When he asked Gaius about the event a little bit later, he was told that they hadn't found any evidence to suggest a sorcerer had entered the castle. Uther had even started to question whether Arthur actually saw what he claimed to have witness.

"Do you… Do you think it was me? That I woke up delusional with magic?"

Gaius shook his head. "I don't know, my boy. Get some rest."

* * *

Arthur, once again, found himself wondering into Merlin's room late at night. He was starting to see the benefits of Merlin moving into the servant chambers. His manservant would be ready to assist him whenever he wanted. He wouldn't even have to send for Merlin when he couldn't find his hair comb; Merlin would be within shouting distances.

"Arthur," Merlin greeted. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm bored," he admitted. He decided against asking how he was feeling. Clearly Merlin was looking better…and he was awake. "Anything new?" He plopped down on the vacant chair near the bed.

Merlin chucked. "Anything new within the…what? Two, three hours we were apart?"

Arthur gave him a glare.

"Well, after you left Gaius checked me over and declared me healthy. Gwen came by with some flowers. Very lovely flowers, by the way. Gwaine popped by along with Percival and Elyan. They all seemed very relieved to see me awake and healthy looking. And then you showed up."

Silence filled the room. Merlin stared at Arthur, and Arthur stared back and Merlin. Neither said anything for a few minutes. The prince spoke first.

"Do you remember waking up…you know…earlier?"

Merlin shook his head.

Arthur sighed. "I don't know why anyone would want to possess you. Do you?"

"I'm the closest to you, Arthur. Possessing my body would get them to you." He felt compelled to add, "Although that wouldn't be only reason."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If they were powerful enough to take over my body and knew enough of magic-which I should say they would to be able to do that-then they would have unlimited power. I'll try not to boast, sire, but by all accounts I'm uniquely special." Merlin's hands flew to his mouth.

Arthur blinked at him. "What?"

His manservant shook his head franticly keeping his hands over his traitorous mouth.

"If they were powerful enough to take over your body?"

Merlin tried to choke back the words but they still slipped past his lips. "I'm a great warlock, destined to be one of the greatest."

They stared at each other in shock silence.

"I don't know why I just said that…"

"Are you joking with me, Merlin?"

"No."

"Do you think me stupid?"

"I wonder sometimes about that. Only a stupid man would think he could battle all sorts of magical creatures without the aid of magic." Merlin bit his lips. "Sorry, I don't know why I just said that… It's like I can't help myself."

"You're a sorcerer?"

"I prefer warlock. I really don't know I said that."

Arthur stood up. He needed to call the guards to restrain Merlin and collect Gaius. Gaius should be able to tell them exactly what was going on. "You were possessed by a sorcerer while you were sick. I believe you are still under his influence."

"I don't think so," Merlin was quick to comment. "From what I heard from Gaius, it doesn't sound like it."

Arthur nodded. "And you would know this because…?"

"I've done magic before when I was unconscious." Merlin chuckled as something clicked in his brain. "Oh, that's just lovely!"

"What is?"

Merlin tried to resist but by now he knew it was futile. "Answering all your questions."


End file.
